With increasing interest in use of space for both defense and commercial use, such as communication satellites there exists a need for a safe, lower cost way to launch various payloads into space. The objectives of this invention include a launcher that is:
a) economical to use and simple to operate, PA1 b) safe, PA1 c) variable in size, PA1 d) portable, PA1 e) operable repeatedly and rapidly
The invention as outlined in these claims and specifications achieves these objectives.
There are a large number of patents in this field with those we find that are generally most closely related to this invention being listed below:
______________________________________ Ser. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 4,817,494 Maymard Cowan 4/4/1989 4,796,511 Yehia M. Eyssa 1/10/1989 4,791,850 Michael A. Minovitch 12/20/1988 4,754,687 George A. Kemeny 7/5/1988 4,753,153 Louis J. Jasper, Jr. 6/28/1988 4,718,322 Emanual M. Honig, et al. 1/12/1988 4,714,003 George A. Kemeny 12/22/1989 ______________________________________
The general approach or general principles in these patents are discussed in August 1987 Popular Science, pages 54 through 58, a copy of which is attached.
This invention uniquely differs from publications and patents we have seen in several aspects, including:
(1) a launchable container that has a means to generate spaced magnetic field rings and that is both initially accelerated and finally accelerated with rocket fuel, PA0 (2) a secondary acceleration means comprising electromagnetic propellant rings which are chargeable by a D.C. power source and which interact with the spaced magnetic field producing rings on the launchable container in a manner to make maximum use of the electro-magnetic energy, PA0 (3) a choice of the number of electromagnetic propellant rings with capacitor means to vary the frequency of interacting fields to allow a wide range of different launch velocities to be achieved in a very short time span with a velocity check means to abort a launch if a preset velocity is not reached internally at an internal check point. PA0 (4) use of low cost, readily available materials all of which are easily handled safely.